


Powerless

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: Drug Use, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: somthing that even the Thundermans could not stop causing them to be powerless. What will happen to them being powerless and how long will it last? Only one way to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Nick and Nick's The Thundermans. 
> 
> Cloie won't be in this story

Prolog:

Max Thunderman always thought of himself as a supper villain and it was not a phase. He always said when the topic came up. He would do some evil things here and there on hopes that his idol Dark Mayhem would take notice. He even built evil inventions in his so called secret layer that was really his bedroom that just happened to be in the basement along with his little sidekick anther super villein Closo that happens to be a bunny thanks to his dad Mr. Thunderman.  
After years of being evil he finally was accepted as a partner to his favorite super villain of all time, Dark Mayhem. The family soon realized Max Thunderman super villain was not a phase once he joined him.

Max and Dark Mayhem planed on taking over the world together for their first assignment together. However that quickly changed when Dark Mayhem wanted Max to kill his family first to see if he was truly worthy on teaming up with him. Max could not stand his family more then half the time but still he loved and cared about them. Max refused and Dark Mayhem was not to happy about this, so he decided to do it himself.

The Thundetmans where soon fighting Dark Mayhem with the help of Max. They where overjoyed when Max came to help them out. Dark Mayhem managed to grab Nora and throw her towards a wall but Billy was quick enough to grabber her in time. However he did not see the lazier coming zapping him causing Billy to drop Nora. Billy was out of it. Nora turned to Dark Mayhem and used her own lazier eyes to zap him but it was no use as he was able to grabber her again and this time was able to throw her against the wall knocking her out. Hank and Barb quickly went to work while Max and Phibie picked up Billy and Nora and put them at a safe place.

When they came back Hank and Barb was on the ground not responding. Dark Mayhem soon saw the last standing Thundermans and laughed. Max ended up taking most of the hits from his so called mentor risking his life to save his family. The fight became to much for both good and evil. At the end Dark Mayhem died but not before he was able to kill all the the Thundermans but one.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Come on they are going to be here any second now." My dad yelled up the stairs as I was getting ready to meet the temporary member family member to our home.

My parents are foster parents that ended to adopting me after I was with them for a year. I ended in the system when both of my parents got killed. It was hard on me but the Tergeist family was there for me. I hope they do the same for me. I did not know who the new kid is going to be as I was kept out of the loop on those things. Will it be a boy or a girl? Will he or she be younger or older then me? What will he or she will be like?

All that really did not matter to me really. Only two other questions did. What happened to him or her that ended to be in the system in the first place? Then lastly will they adopt him or her too like me? Only time will tell. I know I can't ask the first question until he or she is ready. I know my parents won't even tell me if I even asked. Yesterday when my parents where away I looked at the kid's file. It was all disorganized. By time I organized it I heard them pull into the driveway. I did not have time to really look. I only saw a first name but I was not sure what the name meant.

Once I was down stairs there was a nock at the front door. My parents soon came into the living room. As I looked at them they gave me a nod. I looked back at the door before getting closer to it. I took a deep breath ready to see who will be on the other side of the door. My hand touched the door knob and took another deep breath before opening it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now this is the last chapter. I know i have alot of unfinished stories and I hope to get them all compleat. Like the others I will update this story at least in a few hours-a day after I update it on FF

When I opened the door I seen this cute boy with his head slightly down and to me he looks twelve cuter then his photo. I completely understand how he feels right now. I then seen a tall black women who I'm guessing works for the foster program. My parents let them in and we head towards the kitchen. All five of us was about to sit down when my dad looked at me. I had a feeling it should just be the four of them. I then start to leave knowing it was best. I went up to my room to clean it up a little bit even though it was really not that messy only a can or two here and there.

After that I started to read a book until I heard the door open. I did not know if I should go back down or wait until she left. After all no one else was around when I came here. Once the door was shut I made up my mind and headed downstairs. The boy was just sitting on the couch and was between sad and shy So sahy is a good made up word even if it's not the best. I looked around and seen my parents were standing outside with the lady still talking. I made my way towards him and sat down on one of the other couches having a feeling he still wanted his space. It was quiet as I really did not know what to say. Well I kinda do but I don't want to say the wrong thing. So I just started out with my name.

"Hi I'm Rich."

The boy was still quiet. He only slightly looked at me when I told him my "name" The truth is I told him my middle name. If I said my first name it may upset him and I did not want to do that. My parents soon walked back into the house closing the door behind them.

"Well son did he tell you his name?"

"Not yet mom but give him time to tell me himself."

"Ok then why dont you show him around then."

"Sure thing."

I looked at the boy and just gave a slight nod.

"Well this is the living room of course and you already saw the kitchen. So let me show you more. Unless you just want to stay here."

The boy slighly looked up before getting up. I gave a smile and I soon showed him around. I almost was done with my tour. I only had two more places left.

"Well this is your room. Sorry its empty. Dont know what you really into. We can go to the store to get things for your room. You kinda have your own bathroom."

I showed him the bathroom.

"That door over there leads to my room. Lets go there next."

Once in my room he looked around y room and then looked at me.

"You are welcom to my room any time you want. If my door happens to be closed just knock."

The boy just nodded and we made our way back to the living room. That night I felt my bed move and knew it was him. I for one did not mind. He can sleep with me as long as he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and who it turned out to be. Fell free to read my other stories

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please let me know and feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
